Lord Jesavich
Lord Jesavich Te’nebre (otherwise known as Shadow Lord Jesavich, the ‘’’Angel of Darkness’’’, or most commonly ‘’’The Eternal Necromancer’’’) is the main antagonist in the novella/comic series Age of Warscape: Origins, and the MMORPG fantasy game Age of Warscape. He was a Human male that became a dark entity due to his contact with the Gem of Death, and became a living essence of Necromancy due to such. Living for thousands of years by transferring his mind and soul to different host bodies, Lord Jesavich had become one of the most powerful and intelligent beings to ever exist on Uloff, mastering all forms of magic and living through the lives of all ten races. Using his dark power and ability to easily manipulate the masses, Jesavich aims to consume millions of souls to gain enough power to obliterate all of space, time, and reality. He first appears in the text story Age of Warscape: Origins, as well as its comic adaption. He is also set to appear in the video game Age of Warscape. History Jesavich Te'nebre was initially a Human male born after the Human Migration, thousands of years before the era of the Warscape had begun. As one of the first Humans to come into existence after the race's separation from its Jaar Ancestors, Jesavich had aided in the construction of the Human race. Although most of his past is shrouded in mystery, as there are no Humans from his time that are alive, it is known that he had encountered the Gem of Death, which was embedded into the Book of Shadows, at some point in his life. The Gem had consumed his mind, body, and soul, killing his initial self. However, his soul, now embedded with the Gem of Death, lingered throughout the world, having no physical form. His soul, however, was infused into the magical energy on the planet through unknown means. Due to his attachment to the Gem of Death, the mystical energy that he became one with turned much darker, and eventually became a form of Necromancy. Now a living essence of Necromancy, Jesavich's soul lingers throughout the air of Uloff, still without a physical body or form. During The Corruption of Strog'ar, Necromancy grew in strength due to its practice with the group known as the Faljaar. Not only did this affect Jesavich, but the mass killings and death coming from the Jaar and their necromantic counterparts gave him more power, allowing him to create an avatar for himself, which required for him to possess a vessel. Taking over the body of an unsuspecting victim, Jesavich reformed the individual's physical self into his avatar, giving him a physical body. Empowered by the dark arts of Necromancy and the souls of the deceased, Jesavich grew all more powerful, becoming unmatched. Jesavich's hosts, however, were killed multiple times, resulting in him jumping to another body and possessing it. Unable to be completely killed, the Necromancer grew tired of his immortal life, and eventually turned to hate everything existing, as well as quickly turning nihilistic. Gaining more negative attributes, Jesavich eventually turned to believing that, the only way to completely kill himself, is to obliterate all of existence along with him. Now with his mind set on his genocidal goal, the Necromancer proceeds to find ways to accomplish his plans. In order to keep anyone from discovering his true intentions, Jesavich adopted the forgotten ideology of Umbrism, a dark, taboo ideology that revolves around political supremacy and murdering/torturing any resistance, and formed a small group known as the Umbristic Militaristic Body and Radical Aspiration Insurgency, otherwise known as the Umbristic State. With the small group and radical ideology now effectively hiding his true nature, Jesavich and his small organization go into hiding within the continent of Strog'ar, which had been razed and abandoned, allied himself with the Faljaar and the dying Warlord Skornjir, and had a fortress built deep within the mysterious area known as the Shadow Ridge. However, a powerful faction known as “The Coalition” had discovered that Strog'ar was still inhabited by dark, blood-hungry individuals, and had established a blockade around the continent, preventing anyone from leaving or entering. With the massive blockade now hindering Jesavich's plot, he turns to finding a way to rid of the faction and continue his dark plans to end all of reality. Appearance Jesavich's spiritual essence is represented by a tall, cloaked, humanoid body that is shrouded in a cloak that's so black, it is said to seemingly absorb light around it, giving him an appearance of being a "hole in reality". His most distinctive feature is a white, blank mask that seemingly floats within an empty void within his hood, lacking in any indication that he has a face. This form is not physical, and is just a manifestation of his soul. Thus, he is unable to harm any physical being without a host. Avatar Jesavich's physical avatar when possessing a vessel When The Eternal Necromancer possesses an individual, more often than not, he will reform the individual's body to create his avatar. His avatar resembles a Human male with pitch-black, slightly translucent skin. He also has luminescent eyes with red sclera and black iris, as well as luminescent red teeth, which are jagged and sharpened. His neck also does not seem to be whole, as it is made up of various veins, old organs, and his esophagus. The avatar often wears a dark-grey and purple armour set, which has a purple cape and hood attached to it, along with a purple sash. A notable feature on his armour set is the metallic, claw-like extensions found on his fingers, which act as a secondary weapon. His armor provides high resistance against magic attacks, and prevents him from bleeding. It bears a slightly-similar resemblance to King Earnet's armour set, having a similar design. His armour, however, is unique to his character only. This armour also allows for him to use magic and necromantic powers and abilities without his armour interfering. In the occasion that Jesavich does not reform the body of the vessel he possesses, he assumes the appearance of that vessel. No changes are made to the body, allowing him to go unnoticed. Personality Jesavich is unusually calm, patient, and emotionless. He is often soft-spoken, and uses his strange speech pattern, which is often metaphors and hidden threats, to manipulate even the most strong-minded people into doing his bidding. His patience and ability to easy manipulate people make him an even bigger threat, alongside his immense power. He is also known to drive people to insanity simply through getting into their heads, and manipulating them from within. Not only that, but he is also well-known to aspire fear and hatred simply by his presence, or even a mention of his name or one of his aliases. As an immortal being that simply can possess another individual if his vessel is killed, the Eternal Necromancer has developed a strong sense of patience, knowing that he has all the time in the universe at his disposal to exercise his carefully-thought out plans, which alone take hundreds of years for him to plan alone. However, the Necromancer also has a much more darker side to him. He secretly has a nihilistic personality, who has no care for any life whatsoever, including his own. He is extremely homicidal, as well, and has no regard for emotions, empathy, or forgiveness. He is also careless when it comes to his well-being, as he can (and will) willingly hurt himself in order to achieve something. Powers and Abilities Powers Necromancy: Jesavich has the ability to raise the dead, speak to the spirits of the fallen, and summon cursed spirits to his aid. Necromancy is a broad term for a form of dark magic, which is specifically used to torment victims in the worst pain imaginable. :Life Drain: As a part of his necromantic abilities, Jesavich can drain his victims life from their bodies, all without effort ::Life Steal: An extension to his Life Drain ability; He can drain his victim's life, and use it to heal himself. :Strength of the Fallen: Jesavich can gain strength consuming or destroying spirits. :Soul Destruction: Jesavich's necromantic abilities give him the ability to easily destroy somebody's soul, which is usually highly painful. :Teleportation: Jesavich can teleport swiftly, but only to short distances. It is unknown why he can only teleport so far, but it is suspected to help conserve energy. :Flight :Telekinesis: He can easily move objects with his mind, but rarely does so. :Possession: Jesavich has the ability to possess the bodies of others, despite them being alive or deceased. He commonly uses this when transferring his soul to another vessel. :Transmogrification: Also a power he rarely performs; Jesavich can transmogrify, or shape-shift, into another being. This is, however, limited to only living beings that he has seen and killed before. :Energy blasts: One of his more commonly-used powers; Jesavich can gather large amounts of energy, and hurl them at high speeds. :Necro-Lightning: Jesavich can expel large amounts of green/black-colored lightning from his limbs, usually his hands. This is his most commonly-used ability, as it is extremely effective against armor. :Death Aura: Jesavich can expel a gas-like aura from his hands, of which can inflict severe pain or even death upon almost anyone. It can also resurrect dead individuals. :’’’Omnibalance’’’: Due to his large lifespan, Jesavich had mastered all forms of magic, including Arcane, Sorcery, Soulweaver, Brahmisyic, Elementalistic, Dryadic, Latlistic, and Necromancy. He can switch between the forms at will, though can only use one at a time. :’’’Transfer Soul’’’: If Jesavich’s vessel/avatar is killed, he can transfer his mind and soul into a non-physical entity, and take possession of another physical being. However, he can only do this if his target’s willpower and strength-of-mind is weak enough. If he successfully possesses the individual, he hollows out and kills the individual’s original mind and soul, and takes control of the physical body. He can then choose to either reform the body into an avatar, or keep it how it is. When in control, the vessel is granted a limited amount of Jesavich’s power for him to use. Abilities High-Charisma: Jesavich's way-of-words and highly influential speeches can aspire loyalty and devotion to him from almost anyone. Master Tactician: Using highly complicated, yet effective military techniques, Jesavich is able to easily overpower massive armies, and attack and destroy even the most heavily guarded fortresses. Fear: Due to Jesavich's reputation, even the utterance of his name aspires fear, especially amongst those who he targets. Quotes Trivia *Lord Jesavich represents political corruption and hatred, as he uses his voice to spread his ideals amoungst millions, which inflicts hatred against certain groups of people and makes Jesavich a more powerful leader. He uses hatred and corruption to get things to go his way, and uses corruption especially to turn the most innocent people into hate-fueled torturers and make his twisted thoughts seem correct. *Lord Jesavich's avatar hairstyle is described differently in Age of Warscape: Origins, compared to his artwork. His hair is described to be flatter, and slicked back more in the story. However, in the comic book adaption, his hair is reverted to its appearance in his artwork. *Jesavich does not view himself as evil; he just views himself as hated due to him trying to spread the truth and correcting the world's issues. He often declines that his actions are immoral and cruel, and believes that his actions and beliefs are correct. *Jesavich shares similarities with Emperor Palpatine. **Both used political influence to rise in power. **Both wish to overthrow a form of government, then reestablish a new, imperial government. Palpatine, however, accomplished this, unlike Jesavich. **Both are extremely powerful beings that head a large army, Palpatine being a Sith Lord, and Jesavich being a Necromancer. *Jesavich takes a liking towards the God of Madness, Haed'Vishnu. He respects and admires his power and sheer brutality, and his ability to control the oceans. Haed, in return, is an ally of Jesavich. Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Orator Category:Genocidal Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Necromancers Category:Tyrants Category:Propagandists Category:Symbolic Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists